Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and to methods of forming semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors and methods of forming the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functional capabilities, and low manufacturing costs. Some semiconductor devices may be categorized as semiconductor memory devices that store logical data, semiconductor logic devices that process logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of semiconductor memory devices to store logical data and the function of semiconductor logic devices to process logical data. The demand for semiconductor devices with excellent operational characteristics has been increasing with the development of the electronic industry. For example, demand has increased for semiconductor devices with high reliability, high speed, and/or greater functionality. To satisfy these demands, structures in semiconductor devices have become more complicated and semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated.